Kidnapped by HYDRA
by MissMaisieMay
Summary: On a trip to Berlin, you are kidnapped by HYDRA as bait for you fiance, Steve Rodgers.
1. Chapter 1 - Nightmares and Nutella

You wake up to heavy breathing and thrashing from the other side of the bed. Your eyes snap open in fear, wondering what the hell was happening. Steve must have stayed the night; Steve must be having night terrors again. "Steve..." you sleepily mumble while you nudge him with one arm. His left arm, thrashing out at some invisible enemy, catches the side of your nose. "STEVE!" you yell, as your nose begins to throb painfully. He wakes up in shock, to see the red rose of blood spewing from your nose.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry! Please I... Let me get you a tissue!" He fumbles with the box of tissues sleepily and knocks it onto the floor. You begin to giggle and his big, clumsy hands trying to grab a dainty, rose scented tissue from the light pink box on the floor, failing spectacualy. He hears your laughs and begins to smile as well, while he mops the remaining blood from your face. You sigh at his tired eyes, concentrating on wiping your nose delicatly, in fear he could hurt you again.

"Perks of dating a super soldier, eh?" You say with a sarcastic smirk.

"I'm sorry, I never planned to stay over but you fell asleep on the sofa so I brought you to bed and you felt quite cold so I thought I'd stay and..."

"Warm me up?" You laugh, and begin to pull him closer. You briefly kiss, just a small peck on the lips but as he pulls away his face doesn't mirror yours: happy but sleepy but instead looks upset and alert.  
>"What's wrong?" You ask, racking your brains for what you could have done in the last few minutes to upset him. He reads your expression and hastily replies,<br>"Oh no, It's not you... It's just you haven't had a good night's sleep in weeks because of me. I just think that you must be getting a little bit angry about that because..."  
>You silence his tired ramblings with a kiss. Not hesitant and quick like last time but long and passionate. After a couple seconds, his lips start to push back against yours as he runs a hand through your hair. This time you lean back first, watching his face carefully as he swings his legs over the side of the bed and stands up wearing his dark blue boxers and begins to pull on a white vest top.<br>"Where are you going?"  
>"I'm going to make breakfast, pancakes?" he asks with a grin, already knowing the reply,<br>"Do you even need to ask?" You reply.  
>Pancakes are your favourite and pretty much everyone you know is aware of it. Secretly though, it's because that was exactly what you were eating, on your lunch break in New York City, when Steve bursted through the door to warn you of the attack that would destroy most of the city. Your house, your office and the special café that served pancakes with just enough Nutella and a side of strawberries. Just as you remember the events that happened 2 years ago Steve nudges open the door with a plate of three pancakes, laden with Nutella and strawberries. He sets it down on your knee and hops back into the bed beside you. After taking a few mouthfuls you glance over at him and see him watching you.<br>"What is it?" You splutter, mouth full of pancake.  
>His eyes meet yours, darting up as if he forgot you could see him.<br>"Wha... Nothing" he says, without his normal cheery optimism.  
>"No seriously, what's wrong?" You ask, swallowing down the last morsel of pancake. A part of you hopes he will tell what he's been dreaming about these past few months that affect him so much.<br>"Just... I love you and promise you won't leave me?"  
>The guilt hit you like a nail in the back of the neck.<br>"I've been asked to go to Berlin for work!"  
>Whoops. That was really sudden and loud. Steve hates you going to the grocery shop on the corner alone, as if he'd be okay with this!<br>"Oh... Well if you want to, it's fine."  
>"Yeah but do you want me to?"<br>"Of course not," he replies solemnly, "But how is this supposed to work if I'm constantly telling you where to go and what to do..."  
>"Steve..."<br>"No." He says suddenly, cutting you off mid sentence. "I've seen your tumblr page... You reblogged two pictures of the Berlin Christmas lights and urr... followed the official tourism page..."  
>"You've seen my tumblr?" You say looking down at your rapidly cooling pancakes, blushing at his thoughtfulness.<br>"I think you should go there! How long is it for?"  
>"One week." you say quietly. You can see him clench his fists at the thought of not being able to protect you for an entire week; releasing his grip when he sees you've noticed.<br>"Okay, that's... Okay. Just be careful out there people want to hurt me. What if they try to..."  
>"Steve," you say leaning your head on his shoulder, "I'll be fine, I haven't even told most of my friends about you yet, no one will even know I know you!"<br>"I love you."  
>"I love you too."<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 - The last goodbye

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"1:30am flashes red on your alarm clock as you shove the last folded-up blouse into your already over-flowing suitcase. You sigh with frustration. "Why do I leave everything to the last possible moment?" You mutter under your breath. You planned to get up at 2:00 anyway to catch your early flight to Berlin so there wasn't much point going to bed anyway. You sleepily wander down the stairs with one of Steve's v-neck jumpers pulled over your thin, floaty pyjamas. Your bare feet make contact with the cold, hard tiles of the kitchen and you shiver, pulling the jumper further over your shoulders. You flick the switch of the kettle to boil some water to make your morning coffee. This will have to be a strong /Heavy feet come plodding down the stairs just as the kettle begins to whistle. You switch it off as Steve walks through the door yawning loudly. br /"Sorry, did I wake you up?"br /"Don't worry, I couldn't sleep anyway."br /"Oh..."br /You both knew what that meant, night terrors. It had gotten a lot worse since you told him about your trip to Berlin and he'd wake up mumbling your name. You'd both pretend not to hear /"Coffee?" You ask, realising you'd been quiet for too /"Yes please!"br /You poured out a plain black coffee for Steve and a milky one for you. You both took a seat at the wooden table in the centre of your kitchen and drank in /"I don't have to go, you know."br /"What?"br /"Mr Bradsmere told me there were lots of other employees going so if one dropped out it wouldn't be a big deal so..."br /"No!" Steve put his white mug down on the table with a bang. "Sorry, it's just... I've made you move out of the centre of New York because I didn't think you'd be safe there, most of your family and friends don't know who I am to keep you safe. You need to go so I can know that you can be safe without me, you know my job isn't the safest..."br /"Steve, don't say that." Your eyes brimming with /"It's true, I need to show myself you could be safe without me..."br /"I wouldn't want to do anything without you."br /Steve reaches across the table and kisses you. You grab his t-shirt and pull him towards you not wanting to ever let go. He pulls away uncertainly and reluctantly. br /"Come on, we don't want to miss the flight."/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"~p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"After a long car journey, you arrive at the airport just in "Flight 480 to Berlin now boarding" you hear a crackly voice saying. You grab Steve and wrap your arms around his neck. What if I just didn't go? You wonder. But you know that Steve needs this to prove to himself you'll be /"Last call for flight 480 to Berlin; now boarding."br /"Goodbye Steve, I love you" you /"I love you, Y/N! Be careful, I love you!"br /Is the last thing you hear him say before he's too far away for you to hear his shaky voice./p 


	3. Chapter 3 - Welcome to Berlin

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"As you stepped out of the airport, a cool wave of fresh air hit you, along with the foreign wave of voices babbling in a language you couldn't understand. And then you saw them. The bright lights hanging all over the old-fashioned streets. Snaking up lampposts and hanging over your head. It took your breath /"Beautiful, isn't it?" Said Louise, your colleague. The multicoloured lights glinted off her light blue eyes and mirrored off her long, sleek blonde hair. br /"Yeah. I've wanted to come here ever since I was little. How long until we have to be at the meeting?" You ask, still mesmerised by the bright /"Umm," said Louise glancing down at her watch, "3 and a half hours. More than enough time to explore!" She giggles, watching you with a smirk. br /"Let's go! There's a parade a couple streets from here, Eleanor told me! Do you want to check it out?"br /"Obviously!" Yelled Louise over the loud crowd as she dragged you towards the booming sound of generic Christmas carols and the smell of frying and sugar./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"~p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Sweet songs of joy and festivity blasted into your ears out of a sour, crackly speaker attached to a big plastic Santa on wheels. Louise stood beside you with a large bag of salty popcorn, attempting to sing along to carols in a language she didn't understand. It looked pretty funny! Louise had always been like this though, since you met her in high school. You had been best friends since then, she even quit her job at a pet shop to join you in your boring office job. She was one of the few people in your life who knew about Steve. Louise, Mum, Dad and your Grandma and a couple of other close friends. That was it. Seeing as you were getting married in a couple of months, it wasn't very many people. She laughed when you told her; I mean would you believe someone if they told you they were dating a superhero? It took her a while to get used to it, but her and Steve get on pretty well now. Thank God. You need both of them in your life, they mean the world to you. Especially Steve. He was the last thing you thought about before a rough hand grabbed your shoulder in the crowd and pulled you backwards. No, no, no. This can't be happening, not them. Your desperate legs kicked out into thin air as a damp rag is clamped over your mouth. Dark spots cover your vision as you see a limp Louise thrown into the back of a van, where you know you will soon be as well. And that's when you black out.p 


End file.
